Protective or Possessive?
by BWPR
Summary: Sequel to Brotherly Love! Set 1 year after Brotherly Love. How does Jem react when Dill asks Scout out? WARNING: INCEST


**Well, here is my long awaited sequel to ****_Brotherly Love (LINK: s/8108021/1/Brotherly-Love)._**** Enjoy!**

**WARNING: INCEST**

**I don't own ****To Kill A Mockingbird!**

* * *

Scout's POV:

"Will you go on a date-" that was all Dill could get out before Jem punched him. I really didn't know whether to be mad at my brother, or find his protective nature endearing. I settled for somewhere in the middle as I pulled Jem off Dill, whom now had a bruise forming on his cheek and a busted lip. Dill got up and ran away crying. I question myself about what I ever saw in that baby. We weren't 7 anymore yet he still cried at the tiniest scratch!

"What was that about?" Jem's reply to my question was a smoldering look. He grabbed my wrist in an unrelenting grip and started dragging me somewhere unknown. I didn't even bother trying to pull away, even though Jem was mad I still relished in his touch.

Our relationship after that cold stormy night really didn't go anywhere, but that didn't mean I still didn't love Jem. The only noticeable difference in our relationship was Jem being even more possessive than normal. For all I knew, he may not even mean those words he said anymore. The thought made a heavy weight settle in my stomach. I glanced up at Jem's face but all it revealed was frustration and anger.

'It was probably just hormones that led him to kiss me,' I thought, trying to be realistic. We had never brought up that night and he never came into my room again after that. 'At least when I woke up he was still there.' I was snapped out of my depressing thoughts when I was gently pushed onto the ground. Blinking, I looked around at the surroundings my musings had left me blind to. We were in the rarely traveled walking path between the school and our street. Light filtered through the leaves of the trees overhead, making the burning heat of the sun's rays lessen. It was peaceful...well, at least it would be if Jem were sitting with me. Instead, he was pacing in front of me, occasionally staring at me before continuing in his pacing. I vaguely wondered how he didn't get dizzy turning so suddenly like that, only to walk in his previous path and turn again.

"Are you mad at me?" the question slipped out of my mouth without me meaning to speak it. He stopped in his pacing, light brown eyes staring into my darker pair.

"No," he sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair in a gesture of frustration. A smile almost lit my face at that, knowing I hadn't gotten on Jem's bad side. But I knew I was still in deep waters, and drowning, from the way Jem's eyes pulled me under.

Suddenly, he fell to his knees in front of me. His posture was slouched so he could look directly into my eyes, for even though he was kneeling, Jem was still quite a bit taller than me. His hands were on either sides of my outstretched legs to keep his balance. He looked like he was searching for answers in my face, but by the way his fists clenched at my sides I knew he had found none.

"Do you want to date Dill?" his voice was soft, but I could hear the sadness he tried so hard to suppress escaping into it. I blink at his unexpected question.

"Jem...I don't know what you're thinking, or what you're feeling, but I want you to know I love you. I know I haven't said it since that night but-" I was interrupted by a pair of lips on mine.

"I love you too Jean Louise," his words were whispered gently, as if to caress the air with their texture. But I couldn't help my emotions boiling up, good and bad.

"Then why haven't you made a move since then? Then why have you let us fall back into our roles as brother and sister?" My words had an almost desperate ring to them. His eyes stared into mine in a way I knew it had been intentional.

"I didn't want to lose you. I thought that maybe it had all just been a spur of the moment thing-"

"Well you were dead wrong," was my blunt reply before I leaned up to meet his lips once more. It only lasted a few moments, but it was sweet to the point of cavities. Jem's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me partially on top of him as he layed down on the ground. I could hear his heartbeat under my head, I could feel his hand running up and down my back in a gesture of affection. I basked in the bliss. It was awhile before he finally spoke.

"I attacked Dill because I thought you would say yes. I thought I was going to lose you," it was here he looked me in the eyes. But instead of a gentleness, there was a fire destroying everything in its path. I let its heatwave pass over me as he kissed me passionately.

"Just know that if he ever pulls a move on you again, I'm going to break him. You're my sister, you're my love, and no one will take you away from me," the possessiveness in his words and the assertiveness in his following kiss melted any anger that rose at my being claimed. I felt my head spin and my toes curl at the kiss as it became making out, his tongue doing things girls in my class have only ever talked about. It could've been minutes to hours later when we finally pulled apart. I had somehow ended up under him. Jem was supporting his upper half on his good arm so he didn't crush me, the other one untangling from my hair.

"Why did you stop?" I panted. His smile was the sun clearing away any clouds of doubt.

"We have all the time in the world Scout. No need to rush things here and now. I'm only 15, you're only 11. You're 4 years younger than me and I don't want you to regret anything," his words would've been taken seriously... if we weren't already brother and sister. I groaned.

"We're gonna have so much to explain to Atticus one day," I explained. Our laughs echoed in harmony.

"We'll cross that bridge one day," he said, his thumb brushing over my blushing cheek.

"Even if I have to drag you over it," I replied with a wink. We relaxed in the shade until sunset, when we heard Cal shouting for us even from here. We held hands until we reached the view of our neighbors.

"I promise I won't let this disappear this time, Scout," all I could do was smile as we walked together into whatever life held in store for us next.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are love. Maybe if I get enough I'll write another ;)**_


End file.
